Baloo
Baloo is a happy-go-lucky Bear who is Winnie the Pooh's cousin and a friend of Mowgli's. Pooh and the other first met him in Cape Suzette In Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Talespin: Plunder and Lightning and in India in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' where they were with Mowgli after Bagheera left them and they wondered what happened to his clothes. Trivia *Genie dressed as Baloo's Talespin counterpart in the Aladdin epsode When Chaos Comes Calling, with Jasmine as Rebecca, Abu as King Louie, and Iago as Kit *Baloo met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Baloo made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Barnyard: The Original Party Animals where he was one of the reinforcments brought in by Simba and his friends. *Baloo and Bagheera made their first guest appearence in a Pooh's Adventures film in Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. *Baloo guest starred in Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King. *Baloo made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh TV show in Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long. *Baloo joined Pooh, Simba, and their friends to have have a beach party at Walt Disney World and met some of Pooh's old friends like Peter Pan, Ariel, and Aladdin in Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World. *Baloo met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book. And in the movie, he is revealed as Yogi's cousin. *Baloo met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book. *Baloo and Bagheera will join Pooh and the gang in Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz. *Baloo will reunite with Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Baloo will make his first guest appearance in a Pokemon crossover film in ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess''. *Baloo will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book. '' *Baloo will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Baloo will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Baloo will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji, Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea), Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, [[Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin|''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin]], the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, ''Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Philharmagic, Winnie the Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King (Hong Kong Disneyland), Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets the Rookie of the Year, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons, Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child, Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear, Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone (and its sequels), and Winnie the Pooh Goes to Labyrinth. *Baloo met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures in the Jungle Book. And in the movie, he is revealed as brother to Papa, uncle to Brother and Sister, and brother in-law for Mama. *Baloo will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Dumbo and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book. *Baloo will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Baloo will meet Franklin and his friends in Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Jungle Book and reveal to be Bear's other uncle and Leonard's cousin. *Baloo will meet Arthur Read and his friends in Arthur Read's Adventures of The Jungle Book and reveal to be Gusto and The Gummi Bears' cousin. *Baloo will join the Peanuts Gang in the first Peanuts crossover, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join The Muppets. *Baloo will Meet Sora and His Friends on Sora's Adventures of the Jungle Book. *Baloo will appear in Logan's Adventures of Talespin: Plunder and Lightning. *Baloo will guest star in Logan's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla *Baloo will make his appearance and join the team in Winnie the Pooh and Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns and Winnie the Pooh Goes to the Titanic. *Baloo will meet Hubie, Marina and their friends in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book. *Baloo will guest star with Louie in Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. Category:Winnie the Pooh relatives Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bears Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrestlers Category:Singing characters Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Silly Characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana's Honorary members Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Males Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Childhood Friends Category:Overweight characters Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Possessed/Brainwashed